


In Little Things

by togekissies



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mihashi," he says, voice low. He holds out a hand. Mihashi looks at him, then at his hand, and instinctively grabs it. It takes a little prodding to get him to sit on the bench next to him, but soon enough they’re facing each other, knees brushing lightly.</p>
<p>Takaya wastes a moment brushing his thumb down the side of Mihashi’s hand until he says, “Did… did you want something, Abe?”</p>
<p>He hesitates, then asks, “Can I tell you a secret?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> more tumblr pairing + dialogue prompts, but since this one isn't haikyuu it gets its own fic. enjoy!

abemiha + "can i tell you a secret?"

-

It’s a quiet evening, but they still steal a moment for themselves, ducking into the dugout while the rest of the team is looking the other way. Mihashi flutters about, but Takaya’s become familiar enough with his mannerisms to know this isn’t nervous fidgeting, but him burning off excited energy. He doesn’t know where he gets it after such a long day of practice, until Mihashi steals a glance at him and smiles. Suddenly Takaya realizes he must be _happy_ , of all things.

"Mihashi," he says, voice low. He holds out a hand. Mihashi looks at him, then at his hand, and instinctively grabs it. It takes a little prodding to get him to sit on the bench next to him, but soon enough they’re facing each other, knees brushing lightly.

Takaya wastes a moment brushing his thumb down the side of Mihashi’s hand until he says, “Did… did you want something, Abe?”

He hesitates, then asks, “Can I tell you a secret?”

Mihashi nods vigorously, of course. “You—you can tell me—anything,” he says, “I’m good at s-secrets.”

Takaya looks at their linked hands and remembers the first time they held hands like this. He remembers running his fingers down the various calluses Mihashi has, and does so again, marveling at how much rougher they’ve gotten over the short time they’ve known each other. He says, quietly, so quiet he thinks Mihashi may not hear, “I’ve always thought you were cool.”

But Mihashi does hear, and what he does in response is squeak. He slams his free hand over his mouth, glances out to the field, but no one’s close enough to have heard him. “C-c-cool?” he repeats.

Takaya nods, embarrassed. “Yeah.” he says, still tracing lines down Mihashi’s hand. “You practice harder than anyone I know. You really love baseball. And that’s…”

"…Cool?" Mihashi finishes for him. He’s leaning forward, eyes shining. He doesn’t seem to be nervous at all. "You’re c-cooler, Abe."

"Hey, no, this is my secret, remember?” Takaya gently squeezes his hand.

"Th-then," Mihashi says, "I want to share a secret—too."

Takaya nods to let him know he can say anything he wants, but Mihashi doesn’t speak again. Instead he lightly presses forward and kisses him.


End file.
